Midnight Stroll
by Lissa.chann
Summary: I took a walk right? Then next thing I know I'm on your doorstep and then I'm in your bed moaning.Crazy right? saixsaku lemon.


"Oh remember when you had that midnight walk?", Ino grinned at Sakura. "SPILL IT!"

"Okay…here's how it went.", Sakura smirked.

LONG TIME AGO/ 1 DAY AGO.

_Sakura sat in her office sitting there…continually groaning at the massive piles of paperwork that eluded her from leaving the kami-forsaken place called 'Konoha General Hospital'. Damn, that tsunade for making her have to stay late and forcing her to do her undone paperwork...which was basically all of it!_

_She glanced at the clock and groaned the loudest groan she had EVER groaned…it was only 9:00 in the pm. Her shift ended at about 10:30…dammit. Sakura sometimes wished that she hadn't been so jealous of Tsunade's over-zealous character or Ino's fact that she had grown from a size A to a size C in less than four weeks…two months, or one month, she was never good at counting the days. (Or even for that matter reading the calendar) Tsunade told her that if she went to work at the hospital for about 2 years then she would eventually teach her a powerful jutsu that would make her in to a size D or even larger._

_Well, dammit Tsunade was lying…hard. And from that point on she exchanged an evil glare at both her and Ino when passed by in the hallway or on the streets of this damned city._

_Tilting her head back she looked out the large window that lined the back of her office and saw that it was night…what was it, Daylight savings time already, it was only sep…tember….Oh. It looked pretty nice outside for sep…tember. Huh. Awkward. Sakura moved her massive piles of paperwork into a bin that was in the corner of the room, that said sep…tember, and got up, taking her hair out of the messy bun and decided to take walk, just to get her clouded mind going._

_Hanging up her off-white lab-ish coat, she grabbed her LG shine, and walked out of the dreaded small office that smelled horribly of dead rats…although sometimes even when she put some kind of glade thingy in there…it then smelled of dead parka's from sep…tember. Dammit, she had to get away from sep…tember. Not again. She sighed with most discontent. (Sp intended)_

_She closed the door and locked it…because last she didn't some fucking trifling ninja came in and stole her tampons…she didn't know why they didn't just go to the store and buy some more, or why they didn't just ask her for some…but yeah, they stole her tampons. But, she walked past the patients that she tended to and politly said her hellos and grinned at them when they made their faults and called her Tsunade. But, still she continued her walk to the door but was stopped when she met with a certain blonde haired ninja._

_Sakura mentally groaned, "…Hey, Ino."_

_Ino flipped her hair and gave a lustful smile that showed her perfect white teeth. "…Hey forehead."_

_Sakura grimaced at the use of her old childhood name in a sentence…why couldn't blondie just drop it? She yet again sighed evilly._

_"What's happened with you?", Ino asked adjusting her shirt so that some of her cleavage showed…stupid whore._

_"What do you mean 'what happened with me?'", Sakura asked quirking an eyebrow._

_"You look like you haven't gotten out in over a year or two."_

_"Oh, and you have?"_

_"Damn straight I have…last night I had what-eva-his-name-is over", Ino started as she grinned again, "and…well, my whole view of him just changed in more than one way."_

_Sakura had to contemplate the statement she just said, and realized that Ino was a filthy whore. She probably had Naruto (ugh) or god forbid, Sai, because that would be just damn near frightening…also considering the fact that if she even got pregnant their babies would be DAMN ugly…pale as shit and bad grammar. Yet another ugh. Also, she had pimpin' status on Sai as her crush and hoe._

_"…Who is what-eva-his-name-is?", Sakura questioned._

_"Oh! It was…", Ino tried to be in deep thought although it was physically impossible for her. "…I think it was Naruto, and trust me…my ass hurts."_

_Right on the money, Sakura thought to herself with a winners face on, game face, whatever. But, still sick and wrong. Ugh, she needed to go before this blonde pulled her into an everlasting time-warp called 'Blondie talk fo-eva.'_

_"Oh…look at the time."_

_"Where?"_

_And that's when Sakura made her escape to the outside world of non-talking blondes, FLCL (1), and the nightlife. She breathed it in through almost closed nostrils, flushing out the smelly hospital air and replacing it with new found glorrryyy, Or just the sweet smell of very very sexy guys at a nightclub._

_Whatever it was…she still walked around with a new smile on her face in the month of sep…tember, she still needed to get away from that kami-forsaken word. Walking trough leaves she remembered the days of her childhood in this same spot, waiting for her mom the finish working in the hospital, while outside she played with Sasuke and Naruto. She didn't really miss Sasuke too much after he left…because either way she would still be stuck at this DAMNED hospital. Fourth sigh of the day._

_Still walking she didn't realize…that she had wandered to some other place, that was probably a minute away from the hospital. Sai's place…a place with so much darkness that it would make an emo kid (Sasuke) turn to the bright side of the world, and actually give a shit about what was going on in the world._

_She proceeded to knock on the door for reasons unkown though, it was like her stupid sense had take control and forced her to knock on the guy she had crush on door._

_Oops, too much information._

_Sakura didn't have an idea why she had a crush on that sexy, scratch that, very sexy man…his black orbs enticed her to go even further than being friends with him. She guessed that he had a crush on her as well, the way he looked at her when she pulled on her gloves and did anything else. It was either that or he had a fetish with watching people put their clothes on and what not._

_The door opened to reveal a Sai in his normal outfit…looking as though he had just gotten home. He probably did after that whore Ino was done seducing him and then he eventually got tired of it, flipped her off and the whhhhholllleee club and eventually left. In the background…was just his bed (very laarrrge) kitchen on the side, another room, and some kind of living room off in the corner._

_"Yo, ugly bitch…", Sai said tipping Sakura off and inviting her into his home._

_Sakura sighed and gradually accepted his horrible attempt at an invitation. Sixth sigh of the evening…was nothing going right today?! She stepped into his somewhat small apartment, already decribed by Sakura, and glanced around with skeptical eyes to see if she cou—WHOA! There in the middle of his home, or office space, or whatever, sat a picture of a painted Sakura. Pretty nice lookin—SUPER WHOA, was she naked in this picture? Since when did Sai acquire a picture of a naked Sakura?!_

_"S-Sai…", Sakura groaned loundly in her mind at asking this, "Since, when did you acquire a naked picture of me?"_

_"Hmmm?", Sai looked up at her with a look of utter foolishness on his face._

_Sakura groaned out loud "You heard me."_

_Sai looked at her again with a understanding look on his face as he contemplated. "Oh I w—"_

_"I don't even want to know.", Sakura mumbled._

_"But, I do want to see you naked.", Sai slyly grinned._

_Sakura's head shot up, as she quirked an eyebrow. Oh, yes…she always talked about sex to Sai but he claimed that he never understood it and sually left but now this time was different…Sakura grinned widely._

_"…Really?"_

_"Yes…", He said inching closer to Sakura and placing his lips upon hers. His lips were cold as ice but they felt good against her warm lips…he took this advantage point to slip in his toungue. How sneaky!_

_Sakura tore his shirt off in haste…and received a backwards glance from Sai at her hastiness, as she smirked against his lips. He broke the kiss as he planted a series of equally lustful kisses on her neck forcing a long moan from sakura as he sucked on her sweet spot. Reaching his hands under her shirt, he gently massaged her breasts, eventually taking off the shirt, earning a lusty moan from his lover. He stared at her half-naked body with a look of admiration on his face._

_"What, you like what you see?", Sakura smirked rubbing her hands over his well packed chest._

_"I think I do, but the real question is do you like what you see?", Sai said._

_"I love what I see…", She said pulling him into yet another sexy kiss. His lips felt even better than before as they turned from standing up to the bed._

_Sai kissed her neck, leading down to her breasts, that were soulfully untouched. He plucked her nipple, pressed it with his finger and licked it, sucking on it until it was red and hard. As well with the other, plucking it and teasing it with his hand._

_Sakura moaned and felt herself get a bit wet…but was surprised she felt her mandortory hospital skirt being ripped off…thank goodness that it was free._

_Sai rubbed a finger over her pink underwear…causing her to shoot her head back in ectasy. He grinned at her reaction and rubbed again over…but this time over here exact opening. Thus causing sakura to moan very loudly in pure pleasure._

_"Am I hurting you?", Sai stopped._

_She forgot that he was a emotion-in-training._

_"Not at all…now, please continue.", Sakura said sighing in pleasure._

_He obeyed and proceeded to take off her underwear…without haste. He tossed to undergarments to the side and ran a finger over her folds._

_Sakura moaned as he licked and finally placed a toungue into her throbbing core._

_He loved to feel her juices seep out onto his mouth, they tasted so good. Sai stuck a finger into her and pushed and pulled until he could not take it anymore. Sakura looked at him with a confused look on her face, when he stopped that is._

_"Why did you stop?"_

_"…I don't know. There's something stopping me."_

_"Maybe it that's huge boner sticking through your pants."_

_"I guess so."_

_Sakura hungrily tore off his pants along with his boxers and stared at his huge member._

_"It's so…"_

_"Huge? I know."_

_Sakura gave a smile and a quick laugh, but was interrupted as Sai slammed into her at full force, breaking her soft barrier, causing tears to come to her eyes._

_"Do I need to stop?", Sai said wiping the tears from her eyes._

_"No…but, I think I-I love you."_

_Sai smiled sweetly and kissed her gently and mumbled a quick, 'I love you too.'_

_"May I continue?"_

_"With pleasure…Sai."_

_Sai broke her barrier once again and slammed into her at an excruietating pace…and then slid in and out of her at a faster pace…their mixed juices flowing through the both of them._

_"…Go faster sai, please.", Sakura said through breathes and moans._

_He did as he was told and went faster. He earned a series of moans and grunts from Sakura as he slammed into her as fast he could, nearing his climax._

_Sakura gripped the sheets as the world around faded into a dim black world._

_"Yes, Sai!", She said screaming his name and tearing a possible hole into the sheet._

_"What do you want?", Sai said slamming into her._

_"I want this!", she said tilting her head back._

_"This what?", he grinned._

_"I want you SAI what-eva-ya-last-name-is!", Sakura yelled as she had reached her climax, and Sai slumped over her._

_"…People might wonder where I went on my walk.", Sakura said smirking._

_"We'll just tell 'em you died.", Sai chuckled._

_"From what?"_

_"Peroid."_

_"What the hell?"_

_**END FLASHBACK.**_

"And that's what happened.", Sakura said triumphantly.

"Damn, I wish I was you.", Ino shook her head.

* * *

**Yup, that's the end, can you believe I wrote this randomly?! Most 12 yr olds cant think like that. XD Well, that's all. I hope you liked it write and review please…NO SCHOOL. And also, this was dedicated to purpleface14. For no reason, and also, she WAS looking forward to it…nasty 17 yr old perv. JK, lofl. XD **

**Love, your favorite, best (acc, to purpleface14), smexiest (acc. to Suzume-kage), 12 yr old writer,**

**Lissa-chan-sensei15**


End file.
